My Personal Bad Boy
by AquamarineX
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was a popular, well known bad boy throughout his school. After an attempt to run away from his fangirls, he meets a popular, yet a nerdy blonde named, Lucy. Who knew fate could make a move so fast? Nalu Highschool Au. One-shot.


Natsu Dragneel wheezed as he ran throughout the halls of Fairy High. He was a Junior currently in his third year there. And he was being chased. By a massive, mob of girls, with chocolates and presents.

He was pretty popular, not to mention hot as well. And that had led him to find out what, _'death by chocolate',_ really is. Natsu huffed as he quickly, yet arrogantly, opened an empty classroom door, threw himself in, slammed the door close, and begin throwing chairs and tables against it, leaning his back towards the mass of desks and seats, once a humongous tower was in place.

He held his breath, as he soon heard a massive collage of feet, soon echo throughout the long corridors.

"Where _is_ he?!"

"I think he went that way!"

"NO! He went THIS way!"

"Nu - UH! He went into this classroom!"

"WHY would he go into a CLASSROOM?!"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I bet he went to the football field!"

"I think so too! Let's go!"

"Yeah! C'mon girls! Let's go check it out."

"Ugh. Fine."

Natsu breathed out a sigh of relief, once he heard the footsteps round the corner, slowly dying out.

" _So_..."

Natsu's breath hitched in alarm, and he swung his head forward. His eyes widened, as he saw a blonde girl, with glasses, sitting across the room, reading a book. "AHHH!" He gave a yell, and jumped to the chair, of the highest seat, of the tower he had created.

"I'm not one of your fangirls. So please, do spare me for not falling head over heels, in love, with someone I barely even know." The blonde rolled her eyes.

Natsu felt the look of surprise cross his face, and he slowly climbed his way down. "S-Sorry..." Natsu mumbled, embarrassed over the way he had reacted.

The girl shrugged, and turned back to her book. She hadn't even looked up once. Most girls would be screaming and gushing. I mean, come _on_. It was _every_ girls _dream_ to be stuck, locked in a classroom with the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

Well, that's what _most_ girls pondered about. This girl... Not so much. She looked actually... Irritated. Irritated because someone had interrupted her from her book.

Natsu awkwardly stood, his head turned as he stared at a random point on the wall to his left, as he began rubbing his hand behind his spiky salmon haired head. While the blonde nerd girl, simply continued reading.

After a few minutes or so of awkward silence, she finally spoke up.

"All right. You're safe."

"What?!" Natsu whipped his head back towards the blonde, who was removing her glasses at the time. His cheeks were warm for some odd reason.

"You're safe." She repeated, pulling off the brown frames, that covered her eyes. Natsu sucked in a breath. She really was pretty. With dark, lovely chocolate brown pupils, with long black eyelashes around her eyes.

"Huh?"

The blonde looked up for the first time, with an annoyed sigh. Her brown beauteous eyes stared deep into his black onyx ones, causing him to blush harder, while she raised a perfect narrow eyebrow.

"Your safe. Y'know. From your fangirls." She stated, waving a hand in a circular motion, to make her point. "Ah..." Natsu mumbled in response.

"So... _Why?_ "

"What?!" Natsu gave a confused look.

"Why were they chasing you." The blonde pouted in annoyance due to his lack of capability of understanding her.

"Oh... Prom. It's this Friday. They all want me to take them. Or _convince_ me to take them for some..." Natsu murmured, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, once more.

"Hmm... I'm Lucy, by the way." The teen girl had gotten up, tucked her thick book under her left arm, folded her glasses onto the neckline of her uniform, walked towards the salmon haired boy and stuck her right arm out in greeting.

"Natsu..." The scarf wearing boy blushed, as he clamped her hand in his own. _So soft..._

The two stayed like that for a bit of a while, until Natsu pulled back, red faced. He spun around and began to place the desk and chairs back onto the floor, off of one another. Damn. What was wrong with him?! He's _never_ felt this way before. And it was bugging him. Eating away at him, like it wanted to tell him something important.

As he was busying himself with the chairs and tables, Lucy smirked silently, as she noted he had a bright crimson look on his face.

"A popular bad boy. Falling for me... I think this _could_ just get interesting..." She snickered to herself. "What was that?" A slightly pink cheeked Natsu, turned around to face her again. "Nothing, nothing." Lucy grinned, in amusement, flashing perfect white teeth. Causing Natsu to change a different shade of the bright color of red, already painted on his face.

After a few minutes, he finally gave up, as he threw the last chair aside, across the room. "Damn it, Lucy!" Lucy arched an eyebrow, all the while noting how he easily threw aside the seat. Pretty strong...

"Hmm?" She asked innocently, taking her glasses and plucking them back onto her face.

"Ugh! I've never felt this way before! So why the hell am I feeling this way now! What'd you do to me?! I keep feeling really warm and awkward and I don't know why!" Natsu ranted angrily, throwing his hands, palm up, into the air.

"Idiot..." Lucy rolled her chocolate brown eyes. So the kid has never fallen in love yet, before huh? "What?!" Natsu snapped in her direction.

"Take me to prom." The blonde demanded. "Wha-?!" The teen boy gave a bewildered look, and began to back away, until he stopped by the door. Lucy gave a sigh. "I'm not going to attack you." She pouted, annoyed by his actions. "S-Sorry..." Natsu blushed, for the umpteenth time that day, due to embarrassment.

"I just want you to take me to prom. Even if I just met you... I think I like you." Lucy shrugged. "Wha- But-. Don't you already have a date?!" Natsu fumbled with his words.

"Nah. I rejected them all." Lucy replied nonchalantly. Natsu's blush vanished, as he gave her a questioning look. "How many boys have asked you?!" "Um..." Lucy suddenly dropped down to the floor, sitting in the middle of the room, and began to count on her fingers.

Natsu's eyes widened, when she was still counting after a weird, awkward 15 minutes had passed. "87% of the school boys." She finally answered. She had apparently converted the number into the percentage of the boys.

"Wow..." Natsu mumbled.

Another era of silence entered the room, while Lucy studied a flustered and uncomfortable Natsu, who was looking for an entirely different subject to talk about, before her mind wanders back to her question about prom.

"Hey. How's your eyesight?" Natsu asked suddenly, his eyes drifting to her glasses.

"Huh? Oh. Their reading glasses." Lucy shrugged. "I don't need them though."

Another 2 minutes of silence passed after that. Until her brown eyes suddenly brightened, then darken. "You never answered my question." Lucy stated. Natsu flinched. Not like he didn't want to go with her. It's just... He was consumed with worries.

"If you don't want to go with me, that's fine. I'll just go with my cousin. Loke. And be the third wheel for him and Aries." Lucy shrugged and began to make her way for the door, as Natsu slipped aside, out of her way.

"N-No! Wait!" Natsu cried, reaching out a hand, as the blonde reached for the handle of the door. "Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow. "I-I..." The salmon haired boy quickly became uncomfortable, as her stare and attention focused in on him.

"N-Nevermind..." His hand dropped. Lucy gave a tilted grin, causing a blush to creep onto his face. _Again_. "S'okay. At least we can be friends, right? Come by at lunch which should be soon, by the way, and sit with me and my gang. I'm sure they'll enjoy the new member and company." And with that, the blonde gave her leave, but not without giving the teen a wink, before disappearing out the doorway.

* * *

 **.**

 **XxXxX**

 **.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia carried her silver tray, filled with food out towards the cafeteria table. Popping a fry into her mouth quickly before, she reached out and pulled out a chair to an empty table, in the back.

Which immediately filled up with boys.

"Hey, Lucy. Wanna be my date to prom?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

"Here! Chocolates... If you go to prom with me."

"Prom?... Please?"

"Lucy... Prom..."

"Prom, please."

"Lucy. Prom Now."

"Date me?"

Lucy sighed. Boys began to fill the table up with chocolates and presents, all crowding her.

"ALL RIGHT BITCHES. MOVE THE FUCK AWAY." Lucy gave a slanted grin, as a certain raging scarlet haired student council president, launched out her foot as it gave one mighty kick, hitting a boy, sending him flying backwards into a line of other male teens. Lucy bowed her head, a smile spread wide across her face as the boys howled in pain, as they soared past.

"Hello! Please don't bother our beloved Lucy with your dirty shitty hands." A kind, sugar sweet female voice called out, from the opposite side of Lucy. The other side of which the president stood. Catching the line of boys by pressing her palm against the back of the last teen in the row. The beautiful female, used her right hand, which was pulled back, and gave a palm hit. Launching it next to her left hand, which was already, currently pressed up against the back of the boy. Air rushed, as she sent her mighty strong, yet soft and gentle hand into the boys back. Lucy's grin widened, as she ducked her head, the scarlet haired girl behind her doing the same, as the row of boys flew past their heads.

Lucy rose her head, smiling and ignoring the screams and howls of students, as they watched the row of lined boys, all soaring into other tables, and food. "Thanks, Mira! Erza!" She smiled sweetly at the two.

Erza meanwhile, had already placed her tray next to her blonde friend, and was staring hungrily at the chocolates the boys had left. Mirajane returned Lucy's smile with her own, beauteous one. Placing her packed lunch on the left of Lucy.

"Go ahead, Erza." Lucy grinned, as she noticed her friend drooling over her gifts. That's all it took. Erza began jabbing for the presents hungrily.

They were all soon joined by more of Lucy's fun filled friends.

Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel RedFox, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss, and Cana Alberona were chatting, and making their way towards the table the three females sat at, currently.

Gray, Gajeel and Elfman were going on about something, with Juvia close behind, staring hungrily at Gray. Whom whipped his head forward. His eyes widened as he saw Erza madly grabbing the chocolates.

"SAVE SOME FOR ME!" He gave a cry, as his form went into a throwing position, lifting one leg up, and holding both his arms reared back. In his right hand was his packed lunch, made by Juvia.

He gave a mighty throw, and the bag soared through the air, skidding at the table with an abrupt stop, as Lucy, who's head was down eating her food, nonchalantly stuck out a hand, and halted her friend's lunch, from skidding off the table.

The raven haired boy gave a mad dash for the table, and soon joined Erza with claiming the huge amount of delicious chocolate filled boxes.

Mirajane simply smiled, and continued her lunch, while Lucy smirked.

Gajeel and Elfman, realized that their friend was missing, and just then, decided to turn their attention to the table. Their eyes grew large, as they watched the wonderful treats, being snagged away by their two friends.

"HEY!" They both gave a cry. Elfman quickly turned, shoved his lunch into his sister, Lisanna's hands, who sighed, and bolted to the table.

Gajeel, had already made his hurried way, and flung his lunch tray over his shoulder as he ran. Long black hair, waving madly behind him. Levy gave a sigh, and casually stuck her food filled paper bag into her mouth.

Holding her hands out, Gajeel's silver tray, landed into her soft palms. Quickly, yet sighing, Levy began moving her hands and feet, each catching a part of the black haired boy's lunch. Her left foot stuck out, to catch his milk, and kicking it back up to its past spot on the silver item. Her arms were waving madly, holding the tray still, catching Gajeel's food, which plopped down into it's previous position. Lisanna just smirked and watched the nonchalant bluenette catch her crush's food.

And soon, they too, joined the table.

"Might need another table." Cana stated, as she walked to the place her friends were seated at.

Lucy sighed. "M, Nmot dmoing mit." She mumbled, mouth filled with food. Gulping, she continued. "I invited, Natsu Dragneel to sit with us." Lucy said, without raising her head from her tray.

"What?! Why?" Gray huffed. He was still making mad attempts for the candy. Man, the boys left a _lot_.

Mirajane smiled. "Why are you guys so pumped up about chocolates anyways?!" She asked politely.

Erza replied in response. "THEIR STRAWBERRY FILLED."

"Not you. The boys."

"Oh..."

All males chose to ignore this question, and continued to grab the sweets. Though, a blush did sneak its way onto all of their faces. "They're probably going to give it to their prom dates when it's time." Lucy smirked in response. She knew she nailed it, as the boys all froze and looked at her worriedly. Then turning red faced, they continued their mad snagging battle.

"Here you are, princess." Lucy turned her head to the right, to see a pink haired girl, dressed as a maid, casually holding a table over her head with one hand.

"Ah. Thanks, Virgo." Lucy smiled, as the maid, placed the table down, with one hand, not seeming to use any effort whatsoever. Although, the table, _did_ fall with a mighty crash.

The maid dressed female gave a bow, and suddenly disappeared.

"I never understood why she does whatever _you_ want, Lu-chan." Levy had spoken up, as she settled her lunch down next to Erza.

Lucy gave a half shrug, and continued eating. The boys had all finally, plunked down. No chocolates were left, displayed. "Who're you guys going to prom with?" Lisanna asked, once everyone had been situated in their spots.

Lucy just tilted her head, imitating she didn't know yet, while the boys cheeks, all tinted pink.

Lisanna smirked, as she leaned forward. "Juvia~?" The white haired girl knew the wavy haired bluenette would tell her. Due to her excitement, and red face, which was usually pale.

"JUVIA GOT ASKED BY HER BELOVED GRAY-SAMA!" She yelped, and threw herself onto Gray's left arm, who blushed madly, more than before.

"G-Gajeel..." Levy mumbled, her dainty face was a bright pink. Lucy finally looked up and gave a crooked, mischievous smirk. "Gajeel~?" She drawled, cuing her friend to continue on. Only making the girl blush harder.

Lucy arched an eyebrow. "Levy~~~! If you don't tell us what about... ahem... _Gajeel_ , then I'll tell them all about your desktop background of his nude pictu-?!"

The small teen girl grew completely red now. "GAJEEL AND I ARE GOING TO PROM AND DATING." Levy burst out, screaming and cutting off what Lucy was about to finish.

Gajeel grew red as well, matching his new girlfriend as he felt the attention shift to him.

"Wait... Nude pictures? Oh how... Erotic..." Cana teased, leaning up on Levy's shoulder. Who jabbed her brown wavy haired friend with her elbow, straight to the rib, soon after that. "Elfman?" Mirajane asked sweetly.

The big male was fidgeting uncomfortably. "Uh...Uh... HOW MANLY!" He shrieked, pointing to Erza. Who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?!"

"N-Nevermind..."

Lisanna grinned, stepped onto the top of the table, stood up and called out in a loud voice:

"ELF-NII-CHAN IS GOING OUT WITH EVERGREEN-SAN AND IS GOING TO PROM WITH HER!" She shrieked, laughing all the same. The whole cafeteria grew quiet.

Lucy gave a grin as she saw her best friend teasing her brother. She too, clambered out onto the table, while Elfman was doing the same, red-faced.

"AND LISANNA IS GOING WITH BIXSLOW!" He screamed, as he towered on top of the long tables of which he and his friends sat. Lucy meanwhile, was sucking in a breath.

"JUVIA AND GRAY HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!" She screamed.

"HEY!" Gray yelled, his face twisted in playful anger, as he swung his bent arm around, knocking Lucy off her feet and balance. "W-woah!" Lucy yelped in surprise. "Gotcha." Loke had appeared with Aries, his girlfriend. He had caught his cousin in his tough arms.

"I-I'm sorry!" Aries cried, as she hugged Lucy, once the blonde stood up. None of them seemed to care that they were being watched by the whole school. This included a certain, salmon haired boy, who was standing a few feet away, in utter shock.

A wild grin appeared on his face, and he clambered up on the nearest table. The one which was directly besides Lucy's on the right.

"Hey!" The current people sitting down, occupying the table began to protest. Natsu simply ignored them.

"AND LUCY HEARTFILIA ASKED ME OUT TO PROM TODAY." He bellowed, grinning hugely.

Everyone froze. And slowly, their gaze shifted to Natsu.

Gray, Elfman, Lisanna, Erza, Mira, and all the others, had their mouths wide open, as they turned around and stared at the salmon haired bad boy.

Lucy, was smiling widely.

"YEAH I DID." She called out, in a clear loud voice, standing up, from her hold by Loke.

Natsu gave a slanted grin, beaming at the hot blonde. "I ACCEPT." He smirked. Every current student's eyes in the cafeteria, widened a full inch.

"YEAH!" Lucy cried, and pumped an over excited fist into the air. Leaping from the table she stood on, the blonde gave a large leap, as she jumped to the table the salmon haired boy was standing on. She grinned as she landed into Natsu's tough arms. The teen grinned, as he saw the blonde run towards him, and held out his arms in a welcoming gesture, catching her, he began to spin in a circle.

"We're bad~~~~!" Lucy smirked.

"We're BADASS!" Natsu screamed in reply, the cafeteria students were all frozen in shock, besides the two.

"We're badass. That makes _you_ a bad boy." Lucy smiled, as she and Natsu were still spinning, Lucy being held by, in bridal style.

Natsu huffed. "I'll be your personal bad boy if you date me." He smirked, finally stopping his motion. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her overly large chest.

"You betcha!" The salmon haired boy winked in response. "Challenge accepted!" Lucy agreed, and grabbed his tan face. Natsu's black onyx eyes widened in shock, as Lucy's and his face met together. Lips over lips, Lucy's eyes were closed, tilting her head ever so slightly to the right.

Natsu was frozen for a minute and tense, until he eagerly responded. He leaned forward, closing his eyelids shut. Nipping at her pink bottom lip every now and then, begging for entrance. Lucy grinned under the kiss, and opened her mouth, though only a bit.

His tongue flickered forward, but failed to enter its goal, as Lucy quickly shut her mouth.

He gave a pout, as the two continued their long passionate touch. Switching sides every so and so. All faces in the cafeteria blushed as they watched this scenario happen. A few left the room with utter disgust on their faces, dumping their trays as they walked. Some just preferred _not_ to watch two people make out.

Finally, Lucy agreed to Natsu's constant protests, and opened her mouth wide. Her warm tongue meeting his, swirling around each other in harmony and pure pleasure, Natsu leaned forward, even more. Pressing Lucy's head backwards due to this movement.

Finally, they broke apart. Natsu released Lucy of their hold, but continued holding her waist. A permanent grin plastered on his face.

"I'll date you." Lucy smirked. She couldn't wipe her grin off either.

Natsu pumped a fist in the air. "WHOO!" He screamed.

"YEAH!" Someone continued the cheer. Whipping their heads around, the brand new couple turned. Gray was clapping and cheering for his friend. "JUVIA LOVES THE NEW COUPLE!" Juvia screamed after her lover. Erza smiled and began clapping.

Soon the whole table... Sorry scratch that... The whole cafeteria erupted in applause for the new duo. Natsu grinning at his new achievement.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered, pulling his neck down. "Hmm?!" He questioned her, still smiling. Lucy continued. "Your my personal bad boy now. No cheating on me, because I'll rip their heads off with my own two hands... You should know me as one who doesn't like to share things I have affection for..." Lucy mumbled softly, into the scarf wearing boy's ear.

Natsu pulled back. "Of course." He smirked, and pulled her in for another, passionate long kiss.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought I'd do a short, small li'l Nalu fanfic for you guys. I'm sorry it's a bit rushed, and Natsu's sudden change in reactions. I guess you could say, he simply grew in confidence.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my attempt of a short fanfic!**

 **This is complete. Don't ask for a new chapter. xD Lol.**

 **Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out my other fanfics as well please! *wink***

 **-Trinity**


End file.
